Till I Found You
by ichizenkaze
Summary: Manusia itu menakutkan. Park Jimin menanamkan pemikiran itu lekat-lekat. Semua manusia itu menakutkan, menyeramkan, penuh tipu dan pembohong besar. Kecuali Min Yoongi, bisik relung hatinya. PJM X MYG. MINYOON / YOONMIN. BTS Fict. RnR Juseyoo
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Till I found you

Cast : Park Jimin / Min Yoongi

Ichizenkaze

.

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

* * *

 _Wasn't looking for love '_ _ **till I found you**_

* * *

Min Yoongi membutuhkan tiga puluh menit mengendarai KIA mungilnya untuk dapat menjangkau rumah ini dari hostel yang di tempatinya di pusat kota Busan. Menyusuri pesisir Gijang-gun yang luas lalu masuk ke dalam desa Geumjeong-gu yang asri. Mobilnya melewati beberapa gedung sekolah, satu gedung pusat kepolisian yang sepi lalu hamparan hutan kecil. Rumah itu tersembunyi, serta dekat dengan pantai sunyi. Ia mengira, hembus lembut debur ombak akan terdengar nyaman saat berdiri di balkon atasnya yang mungil, menikmati kepingan hamparan bintang dengan segelas _matcha_ hangat diiringi tiupan angin serta lembut gemercik ombak. Hamparan hutan kecil yang dilaluinya mengelabui tepat letak rumah itu berdiri. Tersembunyi dibalik pepohonan yang tinggi dan lautan rumput yang hijau. Aspal yang dilalui mobilnya rusak, membuat Yoongi mual saat melaluinya.

Yoongi memarkirkan mobilnya di depan pekarangan rumahnya yang gersang. Tidak ada tanaman hias. Tidak ada selang air untuk meredakan panas tanahnya kala kemarau. Juga tidak tanda-tanda kehidupan dari rumah tersebut. Ia mengecek sekali lagi alamatnya, tertera manis di lembaran _fax_ yang diberikan kerabatnya. Ia juga melirik _Google Map_ yang memberitahukan bahwa dirinya sudah sampai pada tempat tujuan. Membuat Yoongi tidak bisa membantah kenyataan jika rumah megah dengan aura menyeramkan di depannya adaah benar tempat tujuannya hari ini. Yoongi menggigit bibirnya ragu, mencengkram kertas di jemarinya lalu kembali melayangkan pandangan ke rumah itu. Jendelanya cokelat, dengan gorden putihnya terbang lirih terbawa arus angin yang panas.

Menghembuskan nafas penuh tekad, Yoongi menusuk semua pemikiran negatif yang bermunculan dalam kepalanya lalu mulai membuka pintu mobilnya perlahan. Rumah itu besar. Megah. Gerbang tinggi yang tadi dilaluinya seolah menjadi penentu; akankah lebih baik ia memutar mobilnya dan kembali ke Seoul _atau_ memendam seluruh prasangka buruknya dan mencoba kesempatan emas yang dijatuhkan padanya saat ini. Yoongi memilih pilihan kedua, walau ketika kakinya menaiki undakan tangga menuju pintu utama yang besar, ia sedikit menyesali pilihannya.

Ia menekan bel. Sekali. Dua kali. Lalu pintu menjeblak terbuka. Bunyinya tua, namun terawat dengan baik.

Yoongi berdeham sembari membungkuk tipis. "Selamat siang, _Samonim_."

Wanita di hadapannya tersenyum tipis. Ikut membungkuk kaku. Pakaian yang dikenakannya menunjukkan teramat sangat posisinya di rumah tersebut. Rambutnya tertata asal-asalan, ada beberapa helai putih di rambut hitamnya yang memikat. Kerutan senyumannya ramah, Yoongi tak kuasa untuk membalasnya.

"Selamat siang," Ia membuka lebar pintu rumah. Jarinya merapikan helai rambutnya ke belakang telinga. "Silahkan masuk. Kau pasti psikolog yang direkomendasian oleh Dokter Kim, benar?"

Yoongi mengangguk, kembali membungkuk tipis lalu masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut. Gelap. Pengap. Tanda jarang sekali jendela-jendela besar di rumah tersebut dibuka untuk mengambil udara segar. Tidak ada dengung Air Conditioner. Tidak ada bunyi aliran air dalam akuarium. Semua sunyi. Cahaya matahari tak mampu menjangkau tiap sudut rumah yang temaram. Hanya terdapat lampu besar serta derik kipas angin yang berisik.

"Benar sekali," Ia menjawab sembari menjilat bibirnya. Menggumamkan perkenalan sembari mengucapkan namanya tegas. Mengikuti langkah wanita itu yang kini mempersilahkannya duduk di sebuah ruang tamu luas. Semua berwarna cokelat. Dari meja di hadapannya; terdapat cangkir dengan kepulan teh harum dan poci berwarna putih lembut di sisinya, juga kudapan kecil dalam toples yang penuh, wanita itu nampaknya sudah menanti dengan sangat kedatangannya. Dari kursi yang didudukinya, bahkan dari kusen jendela yang tertutup rapat. "Dokter Kim dengan sangat baik hati memberikan kesempatan ini untukku."

 _Atau kesempatan buruk yang seharusnya tidak kuambil dengan gegabah_ , pikirnya ketika menyusuri lukisan replika Monalisa dan benderang keadaan lukisan katedral Santo Petrus yang dikerjakan Leonardo da Vici bersama Raphael dan Michaelangelo dalam perancangannya, yang terpasang pasti di dinding ruang tamunya yang kelam beserta beberapa lukisan jaman Eropa tua. Ia terlalu terburu menyutujui berkas-berkas yang diberikan Namjoon dengan tatapan penuh permohonan tanpa pikir panjang, berkata akan segera mendatangi alamat yang tercantum dilembaran berkasnya dan tidak memperdulikan kerut resah di kening Namjoon.

Wanita itu mendudukkan tubuhnya di hadapan Yoongi. Perilakunya rapuh, dan Yoongi penasaran kenapa matanya menyimpan begitu banyak kesedihan.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Ahjuma, mereka terbiasa memanggilku seperti itu," ucapnya lirih.

Yoongi mengangguk sembari melayangkan senyuman simpul. Tidak tahu siapa yang dimaksud dengan _mereka_ oleh wanita itu.

"Baiklah, _Ahjumma_. Bisa kita—"

"Dia sudah datang?" Yoongi mendongak terkejut mendengar suara seorang pria di balik lorong panjang di sudut kiri. Suaranya menggema, dan Yoongi dibuat merinding mendengarnya. Langkah kaki semakin mendekat, gema langkahnya membuat Min Yoongi gugup.

Pemuda itu terlihat muda. Mungkin berumur di bawah tiga puluh tahun. Rambutnya berwarna cokelat tua. Kurus. Tinggi. Dan menyimpan senyuman cerah dibalik kesan pertamanya yang menyeramkan.

"Ah, maaf. Apa aku membuatmu terkejut?" ia terburu meminta maaf, membungkuk tipis lalu meringis. Ia duduk di samping Ahjumma yang memandangnya lembut.

"Ini putraku," wanita itu mengelus pundak pemuda itu dengan sayang. "Yoon Jisung."

"Annyeong Haseyo," Jisung menyapa. Bola matanya menyipit lucu.

Yoongi membalas sapaannya, mengenalkan dirinya dengan suara tipis.

"Dokter Kim banyak bercerita tentangmu," Jisung tertawa tipis, "dan penjelasannya teramat tepat. Aku langsung mengenalimu."

Sudut mata Yoongi berkedut mendengarnya. Memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Namjoon ketika bercerita tentangnya pada kedua orang di hadapannya ini.

Yoongi berdeham keras. "Park Jimin, benar?" ia langsung bertanya. Karena ia begitu gerah melihat situasi di sekelilingnya. Rumah ini tidak seperti rumah. Semua gelap. Tidak ada kehidupan.

"Benar," Ahjuma menjawab.

"Dan boleh aku bertemu dengannya?" Yoongi menaikkan alis, mulai sibuk membuka berkas yang dibawanya. Hasil kiriman dari Kim Namjoon yang begitu ingin Yoongi mengambil pasien satu ini. Terdapat informasi dasar dari lembaran pertama. Golongan darah. Orang tua. Tempat tanggal lahir. Dan Yoongi hanya menerima sedikit informasi dari Kim Namjoon.

" _Social phobia. Tingkat akut."_

Itu. Hanya itu yang dibisikkan Namjoon ke telinganya.

"Aku yakin Yoongi- _ssi_ sudah tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Tuan Muda." Ahjumma memulai dengan pasti. Yoongi mengangguk. Mencengkram kertas di genggamannya lebih erat. "Tuan Muda mengalami fobia sosial tepat di umurnya yang ke sembilan. Dia akan gugup berlebihan ketika bertemu dengan orang baru. Dia akan panik dan ketakutan saat bersosialisasi. Aku sudah mengenalnya sebelum dipindahkan ke rumah ini. Aku melayani keluarganya dengan segenap hatiku di pusat kota Busan. Sebelum Nyonya Park memintaku untuk pindah ke sini dan menemani Tuan Muda. Bahkan saat pertama kali bertugas di sini, ia tidak mau bertatap muka dengan kami, mengurung diri di kamarnya setiap hari dan baru keluar ketika ia benar-benar yakin aku dan Anakku sudah terlelap tidur. Membutuhkan waktu empat tahun bagi Tuan Muda akhirnya berani untuk berbicara dengan kami dan meminta bantuan untuk beberapa hal."

Jisung menimpali dengan suara pelan. "Tuan Mudah terbiasa beraktivitas pada malam hari. Ia benci cahaya matahari. Ia akan menenggak obat tidurnya untuk memaksa dirinya tidur di siang hari. Itu juga sebabnya kami menutup semua jendela dan memasang gorden di siang hari, Ia tidur pukul enam pagi, dan bangun pukul empat sore. Ibuku menyiapkan makan malam di meja makan dan membiarkan Tuan Muda turun dengan sendirinya. Terkadang, ia tidak memakannya sama sekali. Ia lebih banyak mengurung dirinya dalam kamar."

"Jadi kemungkinan besar aku tidak bisa bertemu dengannya sekarang?" Yoongi mengecek arlojinya yang menunjukan pukul satu lebih lima belas menit.

Jisung menggeleng kecil. "Tuan Muda mulai beraktivitas pada sore hari. Kami tidak ingin memaksanya bangun. Ia mudah sekali panik apabila mendapati seseorang berada di dekatnya."

Yoongi menggumam mengerti. Ia menarik nafas, kemudian kembali menatap raut wajah Jisung yang tenang beserta sosok Ibunya yang resah. "Apa yang Park Jimin lakukan di kamarnya pada malam hari?" tanya Yoongi dengan kedip penasaran yang nyata.

"Menonton televisi, atau terkadang membaca buku." jawab Ahjumma. "Ia menonton televisi sepanjang malam. Beberapa film romansa klasik jaman dahulu, dan buku-buku dongeng atau cerita petualangan kanak-kanak. Ia biasa menyantap kue lemon ditemani _Darjeeling_ hangat ketika menonton filmnya. Ia akan mematikan televisinya pukul lima pagi, lalu pergi mandi dan tidur setelahnya. Dalam selang waktu satu jam, aku dan Jisung merapikan kamarnya ketika ia mandi. Memeriksa seisi kamarnya untuk mengambil semua barang mencurigakan yang ada di sana." Ahjumma menelan air liurnya gelisah. "Tuan Muda _pernah_ mencoba bunuh diri menggunakan gunting tahun lalu. Ia juga sempat menenggak cairan pembersih dan mengambil briket batubara lalu menaruhnya di perapian."

Yoongi menarik nafas terkejut. Tercekik luar biasa mendengar untaian penjelasan yang dibeberkan.

"Mencoba bunuh diri?" pastinya dengan suara bergetar. Jari-jarinya mendadak beku.

"Ne," Jisung yang menjawab. "Tuan Muda beberapa kali mencoba bunuh diri. Mungkin itu juga yang membuat Tuan Park akhirnya memanggil seorang psikolog untuk menyembuhkan Tuan Muda. Keadaannya semakin parah."

Yoongi membuka mulutnya, lalu menutupnya lagi dengan ragu. "Apa kalian tahu apa penyebab pobia sosialnya terjadi?"

Ahjumma dan Jisung saling melirik satu sama lain. Ada rahasia tersembunyi di tatapan keduanya yang saling bersinggungan. Terlampu berat untuk disuarakan, terlalu sulit untuk disuarakan. Sebelum Jisung yang lebih berani untuk menyuarakan alasannya.

"Mereka bilang, _Tuan Muda menyaksikan Kakaknya bunuh diri_."

Jemari Yoongi bergetar ketika mendengarnya. Dadanya sesak, dan seharunsya ia lebih profesional dari ini. Namun, hujaman rasa perih menyiksa relung dadanya.

"Di umurnya yang ke sembilan, Tuan Muda menyaksikan bagaimana tubuh Kakaknya melunglai, leher tercekik untaian tali yang terpasang di langit-langit kamar. Ia mengurung dirinya sendiri setelah kematian Kakaknya, ia juga menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena tidak mempunyai cukup kekuatan untuk menghentikkan Kakaknya."

Mengambil nafas kasar, Yoongi mengerutkan kening kesal. Ia melirik kertas di cengkramannya.

"Dia mengalami pobia sosial selama hampir dua belas tahun, trauma menghantui kehidupannya, dan kalian baru meminta bantuan psikolog sekarang?" Yoongi mencoba menahan suara amarahnya. " _Apa yang kalian tunggu, astaga_."

"Itu di luar kuasa kami, Yoongi- _ssi_." Jisung menjawab pelan. "Tuan Park membawa seorang psikiater sepuluh tahun lalu untuk mengobati trauma Tuan Muda. Memberikan Tuan Muda beberapa obat penenang untuk meredakan depresinya. Namun itu hanya membuat Tuan Muda bergantung pada obat-obatan itu. Hingga akhirnya Dokter Kim datang tiga tahun lalu dan mulai membuat Tuan Muda mulai berhenti bergantung pada obat-obat penenangnya. Beliau hanya menenggaknya di saat-saat tertentu, saat trauma serta depresi menusuk kepalanya terlalu dalam. Dokter Kim pula yang merayu lebih kuat Tuan Park untuk memanggil seorang psikolog demi membuat Tuan Muda sembuh dari pobianya. Tapi sampai saat ini trauma akan masa lalunya tidak sembuh, begitupula dengan pobianya yang semakin parah. Hal pertama yang sangat ingin kulakukan ketika melihat betapa menderitanya Tuan Muda adalah membuatnya sembuh. Tetapi, Tuan Park tidak mengijinkan. Setelah percobaan bunuh diri pertamanya, kami mencoba meyakinkan Tuan Park untuk memanggil seorang dokter. Dia tetap menolaknya. Dan ketika Tuan Muda terbaring dengan sisa nafas tersiksa saat asap briket yang _hampir_ membunuhnya, Tuan Park akhirnya setuju."

 _Bangsat_. Selalu. Orang tua kaya raya bangsat yang selalu memperhatikan kelangsungan karir dan kekayaan di tangan mereka di atas segalanya.

"Apa orang tuanya sering mengunjungi?" tanya Yoongi penat.

"Nyonya Park meninggal tiga tahun lalu, ia yang biasa menemani Tuan Muda di masa-masa sulitnya, beliau selalu mengunjungi Tuan Muda tiga hari sekali. Mungkin itu pula yang membuat Tuan Muda kehilangan segenap arah dalam kehidupannya. Setelah Nyonya Park meninggal Tuan Muda mencoba segala hal untuk bunuh diri. Sedangkan Tuan Park, dia hanya mengujungi satu-dua kali dalam tiga bulan."

Yoongi menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran sofa. Ini benar-benar bukan main-main. Yoongi tidak menyangka akan menjadi seserius ini. Ia mengambil nafas panjang. Meneliti berkas di cengkramannya, rekam seluruh penyakit yang diderita Park Jimin dan kengeriannya melihat deretan resep obat yang pernah diberikan pada Park Jimin.

"Kumohon tolong sembuhkan Tuan Muda," Ahjumma meminta dengan suara lirih, hampir menangis. Yoongi melayangkan pandangannya patuh pada wanita itu. "Dia sudah seperti Putraku sendiri. Aku merawatnya hampir sepuluh tahun. Tuan Muda memiliki senyuman yang sangat cerah, matanya akan berbentuk seperti bulan sabit ketika ia tertawa. Aku tidak pernah lagi melihatnya tersenyum. Ia hampir mengurung dirinya selama dua puluh empat jam sekarang. Sering sekali mengabaikan makanan yang kubuat dan terus-menerus mendekam diri di kamarnya. Aku semakin khawatir. Aku takut sekali dia berbuat sesuatu. Aku takut dia mencoba bunuh diri lagi."

Wanita itu menangis. Jisung mencoba menenangkannya. Mata pemuda itu berkaca-kaca. Dan itu menyentuh relung hati Yoongi.

Ia belum melihat wajah Park Jimin, ia belum menatap mata Park Jimin, bahkan ia belum pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya. Namun, ketika ia tersenyum, mengatakan dengan tenang bahwa ia akan mencoba sekuat yang ia bisa untuk _mengembalikan_ senyuman Park Jimin, Yoongi sudah membayangkan senyuman rembulannya yang manis, hembus nafasnya yang hangat, dan _misteri_ dibalik kesedihan di kedipan matanya.

.

.

* * *

 _Never wanting to breath_ _ **'till I found you.**_

* * *

 **TBC**

.

.

So, yeah. My another chaptered minyoon? Is it okay? Hehehe

I know I'm super duper late kalo masalah update, tapi aku akan selalu usahakan cepat untuk up storynya hehehe. Then, shout for me to yes or no for this?


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Till I Found You

Cast : Park Jimin / Min Yoongi

Ichizenkaze

.

.

.

Happy reading!

* * *

"Bagaimana?"

Kata itu adalah yang pertama Kim Namjoon suarakan saat Yoongi terburu menghubunginya ketika ia sampai di hostelnya yang mungil. Yoongi menghembuskan nafas lelah, melempar asal kunci mobilnya ke atas ranjang kemudian menggulung kerah lengan bajunya yang kepanjangan sembari mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas sofa.

"Kau benar-benar bangsat, tahu itu?" Ia bergumam tipis. Memijit kepalanya yang pening. "Ini bukan main-main, Namjoon- _ah_. Pobia sosial selama hampir dua belas tahun? Orang gila mana yang bukannya menyembuhkan malah berbalik menyembunyikannya selama itu?"

Namjoon tertawa lirih, lalu berhenti. "Aku tahu, _man_. Makanya aku menyerahkan ini padamu." Yoongi dapat membayangkan senyuman percaya Namjoon yang hangat. "Menyedihkan sekali, bukan? Umurnya masih dua puluh lima. Umur yang gemilang untuk mencari banyak kekasih dan bermain-main. Umur yang nikmat sekali untuk menghambur-hamburkan kekayaan orang tuanya yang melimpah ruah. Umur yang teramat muda untuk dilalui dalam sebuah rumah megah menyeramkan dengan pobia tidak tersembuhkan sepanjang hidupnya."

Yoongi menyugar rambutnya kasar, menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi yang empuk. Perutnya lapar. Yoongi bertahan hingga pukul empat sore di kediaman Jimin. Berbincang dengan Ahjumma dan Jisung, mendengar suara tawa Jisung yang lucu dan sempat mencicipi pasta buatan Ahjumma sebelum memutuskan untuk kembali ke hostel. Ahjumma mengajaknya makan malam bersama, namun ia tolak selembut mungkin. Ia tidak ingin kemalaman di jalan, apalagi ia harus melewati hutan kecil dan jalan sepi yang menyeramkan.

Jimin tak jua membuka pintu kamarnya ketika Yoongi pamit. Ahjumma berkata, jika Jimin akhir-akhir lebih sering mengurung diri di kamarnya dan benar-benar akan keluar saat malam hari; ketika ia butuh sedikit makanan untuk perutnya, atau mandi karena gerahnya cuaca musim panas.

"Kau pernah bertemu dengannya?" tanya Yoongi pelan. Terdengar berat dan berdengung dalam ruang hostelnya yang sepi.

Ia sempat melihat foto Jimin dalam sebuah figura yang tergantung di lorong rumahnya yang megah. Pemuda itu nampak sangat muda, berambut hitam kelam, dengan pandangan mata sedih yang terlalu dalam. Yoongi kasihan. Melihat pemuda semuda itu merana seorang diri, membuat Yoongi kasihan. Ia terbiasa melihat kelakukan heboh Taehyung yang berandal; selalu mendatangi klub setiap akhir pekan dan berakhir mengetuk pintu apartemen Yoongi dalam keadaan mabuk dan membuat kekacauan di apartemennya. Ia juga terbiasa bersama Jungkook, yang walaupun lebih kalem, tidak suka mabuk, tidak suka berkunjung ke klub setiap akhir pekan, namun memiliki segunung aktivitas menyenangkan. _Hiking_ ke gunung di Jepang bersama teman-temannya, _camping_ di pedalaman desa, ataupun melakukan karaoke setelah penatnya berkutat dengan pekerjaannya yang menumpuk.

Yoongi dikeliling oleh pemuda berumur dua puluh lima tahun yang menikmati dunia dengan caranya sendiri. Yang belajar mencintai. Yang memiliki kekasih, lalu menangis pedih karena putus cinta. Yoongi merasakan segala kenikmatan di usia mudanya. Lalu, melihat kesedihan Jimin. Mendengar cerita Ahjumma tentang Park Jimin yang tidak pernah keluar dari rumahnya selama hampir dua belas tahun, membuat nafas Yoong tercekat oleh rasa sedih.

"Tentu. Aku psikaternya." Namjoon bersuara menjelaskan. "Aku memberikan resep obat padanya setiap bulan. Aku mencoba membantunya. Aku mulai memberikan terapi kognitif padanya. Tetapi, nihil. Tidak ada kemajuan. Aku tidak pernah sefrustrasi ini menghadapi seseorang, selama lima tahun pemahamanku pada pekerjaan, dia satu-satunya orang yang membuatku berpikir jika pendidikanku sama sekali tidak berarti." Namjoon menghela nafas gusar. "Makanya aku menawarimu pekerjaan ini. Aku butuh kau. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya seorang diri. Aku tahu gudang rasa penasaranmu yang tidak ada habisnya. Park Jimin itu penuh misteri, Hyung. Aku kesulitan merangkai kepingannya yang hancur."

Yoongi memainkan kancing di kerah lengannya. Menatap langit-langit kamar hostelnya yang rendah, dan memicingkan mata kala lampu di atasnya menusuk netranya tajam.

"Menurutmu," mulainya rendah. "Apa penyebab dia dipindahkan dari rumahnya? Maksudku, kenapa harus dia dipindahkan dari rumahnya dan diasingkan di pesisir kota dengan rumah megah menyeramkan seperti itu? Kudengar mendiang Ibunya selalu mendatanginya tiga hari sekali. Lalu, untuk apa? kenapa dia tinggal seorang diri?"

"Well," Namjoon berhenti sejenak. "Alasan politik? Kau tahu benar Ayahnya adalah seorang _influencer_ terkenal di Korea Selatan. Bisnis Ayahnya merebak dari pertanian, pertambangan, hingga merambat di politik. Aku pernah dengar, beliau ditawari satu bangku khusus di Dewan Mahkamah. Aku pernah membaca sebuah koran yang mengatakan jika anak kedua Park Joohan sedang berada di Swiss untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya; benar-benar sebuah kamuflase bukan? Keberadaan Jimin itu benar-benar dirahasiakan. Mungkin dia terlihat seperti aib bagi keluarganya?"

"Hm," Yoongi bergumam. "Terdengar logis. Keluarga bangsat."

"Yeah," Namjoon mendengus, setengah tertawa. "Keluarga bangsat. Omong-omong, kau bertemu dengannya?"

"Nope," Yoongi bangkit dari duduknya. Melangkah menuju petak dapurnya yang kecil untuk mengambil sebotol air mineral. "Aku datang siang. Dia belum bangun."

"Sudah punya rencana akan melakukan apa padanya?" tanya Namjoon penasaran.

"Entahlah," Yoongi mengapit ponsel di antara bahu dan telinganya. Tangannya sibuk membuka tutup botol minumannya. Matanya menatap brosur _delivery_ makanan yang tertempel di lemari pendinginnya. Mata Yoongi berkilat lapar saat ia melihat deretan menu _Jajangmyeon_ yang menggugah selera. "Aku hanya mendengar keadaannya dari Ahjumma dan Jisung. Aku butuh melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri." Yoongi menenggak minumannya cepat sembari mendengar ocehan Namjoon.

"Pertama aku bertemu dengannya, dia tidak berhenti bergetar. Tangannya gemetar. Dia tidak mau memandangku. Matanya berkaca-kaca, sesaat aku berpikir ia akan meledak dalam tangisan. Dia duduk jauh sekali dariku. Saat aku mengulurkan tanganku, dia tidak menyambutnya. Dia hanya menatap kosong ke depan. Tidak perduli dengan perkenalanku, dengan usahaku untuk menyembuhkannya. Dia bahkan tidak mau bicara apa-apa."

Yoongi menaruh botol minumnya di atas meja. Mendengarkan patuh tutur kata Namjoon dengan tenang.

" _Tidak ada kehidupan di matanya, Hyung_."

Dan, Yoongi tercekat mendengarnya.

"Tidak ada senyuman di wajahnya. Tidak ada kemauan untuk bernafas di caranya berkedip. Aku hanya mendengarnya satu kali berbicara selama tiga tahun usahaku datang ke rumahnya setiap malam; _terimakasih_. Ia menggumamkannya dengan tenang. Aku butuh tiga tahun untuk mendengar suaranya. Untuk melihat sebersit senyumannya kala aku berkata untuk membawanya beberapa film kesukaanku. Ia benar-benar sulit untuk digapai. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya begitu susah untuk disembuhkan."

Karena kemuannya, Yoongi berpikir. Karena Jimin tidak mau disembuhkan. Karena pikiran pemuda itu terjebak, dalam realita yang terlalu kejam dan Jimin tidak ingin menerimanya. Ia tidak ingin menerima sinyal kehidupan nyata yang otaknya berikan padanya. Jimin takut menerima kenyataan. Jimin takut bertemu orang karena mereka akan memberitahu Jimin untuk bangun. Untuk berdiri. Untuk melawan segalanya. Untuk membeberkan semua realita yang ia paksa untuk kubur. Sedangkan, yang Jimin inginkan hanyalah sebuah pelukan. Sebuah tepukan hangat di punggungnya. Sebuah jemari untuk mencengkram miliknya, dan lembut bisikan di telinganya; _tidak apa-apa, hidup lebih lama dalam imajinasimu_. Tidak apa-apa. Kurung dirimu serapat mungkin. Jika kau sudah siap menghadapinya, maka ulurkan tanganmu dan mari lalui ini semua bersama-sama.

Jimin butuh seseorang yang membantunya merangkak dari puing-puing kesakitannya, bukan seseorang yang mencoba mengurai benang di lehernya dengan paksa. Park Jimin butuh waktu. Lama. Dan tidak terburu-buru.

Yoongi menghela nafas kacau. Ia mengusap wajahnya.

"Aku tahu kau bukan yang terhebat dalam bidang ini." Namjoon terkekeh tipis. Yoongi mendengus kasar membalas ucapannya diiringi umpatan kecil yang sebal. "Tetapi kau seseorang dengan hati terlembut yang pernah kukenal. Kau galak, memang. Kau seakan tidak perduli dengan sekelilingmu, memang. Tapi kau adalah Min Yoongi yang rela melepas liburanmu ke Daegu hanya untuk menemani Hoseok saat pemuda itu tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk berlibur karena pekerjaannya yang menggunung. Kau adalah Min Yoongi yang diam-diam menyelimuti Jungkook kala pemuda itu bergadang di kantornya dan tertidur di kursinya. Kau adalah Min Yoongi yang menyeduhkan teh hangat lalu menaruhnya di atas meja Taehyung saat pemuda itu penat luar biasa karena berkas-berkas pekerjaannya yang menumpuk. Kau adalah Min Yoongi yang mau menemaniku mabuk sampai pagi buta saat aku putus dari Seokjin." Namjoon kembali terkekeh, kini penuh haru. "Park Jimin butuh seseorang sepertimu, Hyung."

Yoongi melukiskan senyuman tipis. Dia tidak pernah bertemu Jimin. Yoongi tidak pernah sedikitpun mengira pemuda Park Jimin akan masuk ke dalam kehidupannya. Namun ketika Namjoon membeberkan lebih detail keadaan Jimin, Yoongi hanya ingin mengakui, jika hatinya menghangat mendengar nama Park Jimin yang terus disuarakan Kim Namjoon di ujung sana.

.

.

.

Yoongi datang pukul lima sore. Mengenakan kemeja biru langit, celana _flannel_ lurus yang disetrikanya semalam, sepatu pantopel mengkilap, dan koper hitam di pangkuannya. Ia menyesap teh yang disediakan Ahjumma, memakan dua potong kue lemon lalu memandang gorden putih yang tenang. Ia membaca beberapa _e-mail_ yang dikirimkan Taehyung, membalas _chat_ berisik Jungkook di grup _chat_ mereka, juga terkikik geli ketika Hoseok memborbardir grup mereka dengan banyak emotikon yang penuh dengan gambar hati. Ia lalu mengalihkan matanya pada lukisan Monalisa yang terpasang pasti. Ia berdiri. Mengamatinya lekat dan mengagumi keindahan Santo Petrus yang megah. Yoongi tengah sibuk meng- _google_ tentang sejarah Santo Petrus di _smartphone_ nya ketika mendengar suara langkah mendekat.

Tidak terburu seperti Bibi Yoon, juga tidak ceria seperti Jisung. Langkahnya tenang. Derapnya teratur. Yoongi menoleh ke arah lorong yang menghubungkan ruang tamu dengan ruang tengah. Yoongi melihatnya. Siluet Jimin yang kurus. Berjalan tenang ke arahnya dengan jemari masuk ke dalam mantelnya yang tebal.

Gelap. Bayangan Jimin gelap. Dalam lorong gelap itu sileutnya begitu hampa. Lalu saat langkahnya mendekat. Mulai tersinari lampu ruang tamu yang benderang, segelintir cahaya matahari yang masuk ke dalam akibat celah gorden yang bergerak samar. Yoongi dapat melihat rupa Jimin.

Dari tingginya yang hampir menyamainya. Dari rambut pirangnya yang lembut dan terjatuh manis di depan dahinya. Dari bibir tebalnya yang terkatup rapat. Serta dari kedip matanya yang resah. Berkaca-kaca. Jimin terlihat sangat kurus. Tulang selangkanya menonjol menyedihkan, begitupula dengan tulang air matanya. Pipinya tirus. Ia berkedip. Segera mengalihkan matanya dari tatapan Yoongi yang terlampau dalam.

Yoongi dapat melihat kepalan tangan Jimin yang gemetar dalam saku mantelnya. Tatapannya kini tertuju pada keramik di bawah pijakannya. Hela nafasnya panik. Yoongi tersenyum tipis saat melihat Jimin mencoba mengontrolnya dengan baik. Ia berkedip beberapa saat. Lalu suara langkah Ahjumma terdengar berisik di rumah yang sepi. Wanita itu berdiri di samping Jimin dengan senyuman lebar.

"Min Yoongi- _ssi_ , perkenalkan ini Tuan Muda." Kenal Ahjumma dengan senyuman lebar. "Maaf membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama."

Yoongi datang pukul lima, dan Jimin baru turun dari kamarnya pukul enam. Mengenakan piyama dengan dilapisi mantel tebal, sandal rumah berwarna kuning cerah, dan dengan pandangan mata terhampa yang pernah Yoongi tatap selama hidupnya. Namjoon benar, tidak ada kehidupan di matanya. Tidak ada kemauan untuk bernafas di caranya berkedip. Jimin merana. Terlihat seperti menunggu kematian. Terlihat seperti sudah muak dengan dunia, dan berharap malaikat pencabut nyawa merenggut kehidupannya saat itu juga.

Yoongi tersenyum. Lebar. Persuasif. Ia tidak mengulurkan tangan. Ia tidak ingin Jimin menatapnya gelisah. Yoongi berbalik berdeham kecil.

"Aku Min Yoongi," kenalnya, mengamati raut wajah Jimin yang tanpa ekspresi. "Senang berkenalan denganmu, Jimin- _ssi_."

Jimin berlindung di balik tubuh Ahjumma yang jauh lebih ringkih, mencengkram lengan wanita itu erat dan merunduk. Tidak mau menatap Yoongi. Ia berbisik sesuatu di telinga Ahjumma. Suaranya kecil sekali, Yoongi tidak dapat mendengarnya.

"Baik, baik. Jisung sudah menyiapkan air hangat untuk Tuan Muda. Aku akan memasak untuk makan malam. Terdengar oke?"

Jimin mengangguk. Melirik Yoongi lalu membalikkan tubuh begitu saja.

"Tuan Muda ingin mandi," jelas Ahjumma dengan senyuman. "Maaf atas sikapnya." Getir suara Ahjumma membuat Yoongi menggeleng kaku.

"Tidak apa-apa." Yoongi menatap punggung Jimin yang menjauh. Melihat siluetnya yang rapuh. Cara berjalannya yang tenang. Dan Yoongi terpaku di tempatnya. "Aku mengerti,"

"Terimakasih sudah mengerti dan tidak memaksa untuk berbicara lebih jauh dengannya," Ahjumma menarik nafas. "Tuan Muda akan lebih terbuka, percaya padaku. Ia hanya butuh waktu sedikit lebih lama untuk menerima orang baru."

"Aku mengerti, Ahjumma." Yoongi mengulurkan tangan, menyentuh lengan wanita itu lalu dengan lembut mengusapnya. "Aku berada di sini untuk mengerti keadaannya, bukan memaksanya. Kau dan Jisung sudah bercerita banyak tentangnya padaku kemarin. Aku sedang mencoba yang terbaik untuk membuatnya sembuh. Untuk membuatnya berani keluar dari dunianya. Untuk berani menatap mata orang lain tanpa panik berlebih, tanpa takut untuk dihakimi, tanpa takut untuk dipandang sebelah mata. Aku di sini untuk meyakini Park Jimin; bahwa ia berhak untuk hidup seperti semua orang, untuk jatuh cinta, untuk patah hati, untuk mencicipi alkohol, untuk menikah, untuk memiliki keturunan. Untuk bertarung sekuat tenaga agar tetap hidup. Aku di sini untuk semua itu. Ahjumma tenang saja, oke?"

Wanita itu memberikan senyuma tulus yang menyentuh relung hati. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia mencengkram erat jari Yoongi. Bibirnya bergetar senang.

"Kau baru dua kali menapaki rumah ini, Yoongi- _ssi_." Ucapnya berupa bisikan dan bersitan tertahan. "Kau baru pertama kali menatap Tuan Muda. Aku berkenalan denganmu tak lebih dari empat puluh delapan jam, tetapi entah kenapa, aku percaya semua ucapanmu." Wanita itu mengusap air mata di pipinya yang meleleh tanpa ijin. "Terimakasih." Gemetarnya hebat. "Terimakasih untuk tidak menjadi seperti orang lain dan memaksa Tuan Muda. Terimakasih atas ucapanmu. Aku berharap semuanya benar-benar menjadi kenyataan suatu hari ini. Terimakasih."

Mereka berkata, Yoongi terlalu ikut campur. Yoongi terlalu melibatkan hatinya, terlalu menaruh emosinya, terlalu kasihan. Tetapi Yoongi berani berucap, jika inilah alasan kenapa ia memilih profesinya. Karena ia ingin menyelamatkan mereka. Karena rasa simpati dan kasihannya tidak bisa dipalsukan. Karena Yoongi butuh menatap mata pasiennya, butuh mencengkram jari mereka, butuh membuat mereka percaya, butuh berbicara dari hatinya; _bahwa mereka berhak hidup_ , mereka berhak bertahan, mereka berhak berjuang, apapun masalah yang dijalani, sekeras apapun kehidupan menjungkirbalikkan segenap kewarasannya, membuat tak berdaya, tertatih, menyakitkan dan penuh kepedihan; mereka berhak untuk hidup. _Semua orang berhak untuk hidup_. Berhak untuk bercerita tentang masalahnya; bukan untuk dihakimi, tetapi untuk digenggam jemarinya, dan berbisik bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja, diwaktu yang akan datang.

Dan begitupun dengan Park Jimin. Semua akan baik-baik saja.

* * *

 **.**

 **[TBC]**

 **Took me long enough to post it! Thank u buat yang masih nungguin FF ini heheheh. Thank u buat yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya. Aku sayang kalian :***

 **.**


End file.
